Hades Gil 100R2F
Hades Gil 100R2F is an Attack-Type Beyblade. It was released in the Mystic Zone 2-Pack with a recolored version of Vulcan Horuseus 145D. Face Bolt: Gil The Face Bolt depicts Carina, one of the 88 constellations in space which is also the keel of a ship. It is shown as a skeleton face of a dragon/sea monster on a red Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Gil *'Weight:' 2.8 grams. Gil is a yellow Energy Ring that representing a full skeleton of a Dragon/Sea Monster with red spots representing the bones and sharp edges. In the anime, this Clear Wheel was equipped with Attack power and protection from Force Smash attacks from above. In reality, this feature does not exist. It is un-even with the "feet" on one side and the "head" on the other. It is similar to the Libra clear wheel, but has a more complex and jagged design. It has 2 "Spines" on both sides and feet and a head on the other. It also has red highlights. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Hades Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel is the reason Hades Kerbecs is in the Maximum Series as its Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. It shouldn't heavily be used in Stamina combos since most of its weight is on the inside, but it still has a good use for Stamina. Unfortunately, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame, and Poison) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. If you battle with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/Sol/Gravity/Bakushin) and turns to a dull grey. Although, the paint lasts longer than most painted fusion wheels. It's good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because it is so wide. When it is spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system bey. Attack: 3 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: 100 *'Weight: '''1.29 grams. This Track is currently the third lowest Track available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by the 85 and 90 Tracks. 100 usually has no problem with floor scrapes, and while generally an outclassed part, it is still competitively viable, particularly in Attack customizations, where it still makes good contact with most opposing Beys. It is yellow in color. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0' Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F) Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is the upgraded version of Rubber Flat (RF). While retaining the same basic appearance, the Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the added friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has low Stamina, even lower than that of RF. As when first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles for it to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the star-like design begins to disappear. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a top-tier Performance Tip for Attack-Type customs, due to its fast and aggressive speed, as it is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-Types. It is yellow with red rubber. Mold Variations Hasbro's R2F does not have a red bar when looked inside of it, but has a sort of half bar. This bar is used to help keep the Beyblade from wobbling and due to this, the Hasbro R2F appears to be loose. Takara Tomy and SonoKong's R2Fs include the bar though. Hasbro's R2F has a problem many times in which one of the spikes are deformed, this affects performance minimally but is bad quality. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Trivia Gallery Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Beyblades